Kagome: The Hanyou Extraordinaire
by Jocyo
Summary: Kagome turns into a youkai, but her blood acts like a hanyou's. What happens when she transforms into a full youkai? Find out.
1. The Blood

Kagome was running along, with the completed Shikon Jewel in her hands. She was about to purify it when a huge DOG appeared! This wasn't your average everyday I-have-rabies-hear-me-roar dog. It had red eyes and flames coming from its tail. A dog youkai! Eek!

Trying to run faster, the dog eventually caught up with her. "Inuyasha!" She cried out. "Help!!!"

Inuyasha arrived too late. The dog was already mangling Kagome up. "Inuyasha." Said Myoga the flea. "There might be a way to save her."

"How?"

"Well, it's risky…" He said. "If we transfer some of the blood from the Dog Youkai into Kagome, she will go into a one day coma. Her human blood will fight the demon blood. Eventually, one will win and she will either be revived as a human, as a demon, or as a hanyou such as yourself."

"I'll take that risk…"

Myoga hopped onto Kagome's bloody body and created a wound there. Inuyasha took some of the blood from the now dead dog and put it inside Kagome's wound. Immediately, she woke up.

"Didn't you say she would go into a coma?"

"I guess I was lying…" He said. "How should I know the results of miko blood tainted with youkai's?"

"Feh."

Kagome uttered a low growl, then gasped. "I growled!"

"Yeah, I noticed." Inuyasha replied. "I guess you're a dog demon now."

"Not quite, Inuyasha." Said Myoga. He tasted Kagome's blood. "It appears that she _is _a hanyou, but her demon blood is a mix between fox, dog, and wolf!"

"So she's a mutt?"

"Pretty much."

"I AM NOT A MUTT!" Kagome yelled. "I am Kagome and I always will be, no matter what kind of blood I have, hanyou or miko!"

"She has quite the demonic demeanor." Myoga commented before getting squished.

Kagome looked at the rushing river and looked at her reflection. Her normally brown eyes were now silver-ish scarlet. Her hair was wilting and turning golden. Her ears sharpened to look like an elves. Her nails elongated to claws and fire marks appeared on her cheeks. She couldn't see it but she knew that her feet were now shaped to be more agile.

She didn't know it, but at that instant a sneaky woman who looked exactly like her lashed out at her. Kikyo used her many soul-stealers and made them wrap around Kagome.

"Kikyo! What are you doing?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I am going to kill this girl…" Kikyo said. "She is only a mere copy of me."

"Don't Kikyo!"

But Kagome was already close to the point of death by suffocation. Then, her breathing stopped altogether.

"Kikyo, you wench!" Inuyasha lunged at her and struck her in the stomach (a/n: I know he would never do that in the real anime/manga, but who cares).

Then, their eyes fell on Kagome. Her normal silver-red eyes were gone. Now they were pure blue, even the highlights of her eyes. Not the kind of blue like turquoise, but deep, dark blue. She let out a high-pitched evil laugh. Her fangs elongated and her fire marks blazed out. Her hair became a withered-looking silver with blood-red markings. Without touching them, she let off a jet of energy from her body to ward off the soul stealers. Kikyo, not impressed by this dramatic reentrance ran forward to Kagome. She punched her, and Kagome took the hit as if it was nothing.

Smiling, Kagome took a finger and plunged it into Kikyo's chest. She took it out and sucked on it. Kagome used a voice Inuyasha never heard before. It rasped and scratched. "Ah…Kikyo…" She said. "Your blood is as foul as it ever was. Your miko skills haven't progressed at all…" Kagome swiped a hand through Kikyo. She fell apart, contorted and twisted. Kagome's eyes flickered back to normal. Disgusted with herself, the Hanyou cried.

"I never would have expected her to kill so quickly after she was turned into a Hanyou…" Myoga said, obviously impressed. He got re-squished, which probably wasn't even a word.

Immediately, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango rushed to the scene. "Who is she?" Asked Miroku.

"It's Kagome." Said Shippo.

"Yes, it is." Replied Myoga.

"What happened?"

"She got turned into a demon."

Kagome turned around and said. "I'm going to tell my mom what happened. 'Kay thanks." She ran at lightning speed and reached the well and dived in.

When she got home, her mother didn't seem in the least bit surprised. "Sit down." She ordered.

"I will tell you the story of our family." She began. "The blood coursing through your veins isn't Hanyou. It is youkai. Your full power still remains dormant. Our family are humans until we come in contact with something that can reawaken our demon blood. A long time ago, one of our ascendants was cursed like that for his life, and it passed onto us. One day, he found out how to reactivate his demon side, so we used his method."

"That was a nice way to sum it up." Kagome said. "But what about my blood? Myoga said it was Hanyou."

"That is because your full demon power is still dormant." She repeated.

"Oh…"

"By the way, your cousin is coming to visit you tomorrow. Knowing Kaina, she probably found a way to reactivate _her _demon blood."

"Fff…" She scoffed. "I'm going back, k?"

"K."

The second she jumped out of the glowing well, a demon ambushed her. A strong demon. She couldn't fight him off. No matter how she thrashed and shot him, he would never die. Then, the demon reached for her Shikon Jewel and _almost_ absorbed the whole thing (She had stolen the other shards from Naraku) when he froze. Kagome's eyes became blue once again.

"Fool…" she rasped. Laughing like a maniac, she lunged forward and blissfully ripped him to shreds, enjoying the feeling. She took out a red object from the demon's chest. The heart. Laughing madly, she smashed it with her hands that held it above her head and let the blood fall into her mouth. Licking the blood from her lips, she said. "I am Kagome…" She said before she ended his breath.

When she killed him she still didn't turn to normal. She laughed maniacally into the sky, and Inuyasha spotted her. "Kagome!" He said, his eyes filling with small tears. "Stop! Please stop!" He never cried before, even if it were tears as big as an ant larva.

Kagome's eyes flickered back to red. This time she didn't feel that bad. "I'm sorry…" She said to Inuyasha. "I lost control…"

"It's okay…" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What?"

"I love you…"

**a/n: Uh oh! You know what happens when a half-demon gets transformed too often. DUM DUM dum….**


	2. Naraku's Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS.**

**Sneak peak of other part**

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What?"

"I love you…"

--

"I love you too, Kagome." And they kissed.

In the middle of this romantic moment, Totosai must have decided it would be time to jump out and scare them, because in the middle of this romantic moment, Totosai jumped out and scared them. "Boo!" He said.

"Ah! Totosai! What are you doing?!"

"I made you a blade Kagome, thank me later." And he disappeared.

"That Totosai is weird." Inuyasha said. "Take it from its sheath!"

Kagome did as she was told, and she marveled at the magnificent thing. Apparently it was called the Kakuhantou (a/n: I used a cheap web translator. Fear.), because that's what it said on the sheath. It had many sections and it was more like a whip that had sword blades on it. There was a note on it.

_Also, it will protect you from your demon side. Kthx. From Totosai._

"Err…" Kagome said. "I guess that's okay then…"

So they went back to the village they were staying at. "Hey Kagome, what's that?" Asked Shippo.

"It's a blade called the Kakuhantou," Kagome said. "I just got it from Totosai."

"That'll help, because today we are finally fighting Naraku!"

"Oh, Joy!" Kagome said, in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

They ran to where they sensed Naraku's aura was.

"You fools, you fell right into my trap!" Naraku said. "Now you shall pay for stealing my Shikon Shards, and I will defeat you all personally!"

Then, he seemed to freeze time for humans, because only Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome could move, the others were pale.

Naraku grabbed Kagome by the scruff of her neck. "First, I will take care of your pathetic wench…" He growled.

"No!" Inuyasha said, and lunged forward. Then, something much worst happened. Kagome's sword started to glow, and it turned red. Her eyes became _black_, and she gained stripes on her cheeks. Her fire marking disappeared and went into the air as real fire. Her hair turned red. Not orange-red, like most people's hair, but real red. Scarlet red. Crimson red. Cherry red. Those kinds of red.

"What happened?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well," Myoga replied. "I think her full demon blood has overwhelmed her." He said shakily.

"But I thought the sword stopped that!"

"I think she found a way to reverse it, which was why it turned red."

"Good grief…"

Kagome spun her whip and broke free from Naraku's grip. Smirking, she seemed to run through him. Minutes later, his body fell apart. Without doing much, Kagome absorbed Naraku's power somehow by purifying a piece of his flesh. Somehow.

Naraku was now powerless, and he turned to ashes. Then the time freeze stopped, and Sango and Miroku were greeted with surprises. The Windtunnel was gone and Sango's brother came back.

"Kohaku!"

"Sango!"

They hugged. (a/n: aww….)

"What's up with Kagome?" Asked Miroku. He pointed at her, where she was huddled up near a tree.

"Don't…come…close…go…away…" Kagome mumbled.

Miroku went forward, and Kagome lunged at him, her expression wild.

Somehow, Kagome managed to snap herself out of it, and she started crying. Shippo and Kirara ran up to her, trying to console her, and it seemed to work.

"I have to leave…" Kagome said, as she began to walk away using her new, full-demon feet.

"Don't go, Mom!" Shippo cried out, and followed her into the forest. Kirara followed suit.

Then they vanished.

Kagome ran to Kaede's hut.

"Kaede, it's me Kagome." She said. "Can you give me something to help me calm down my demon side?"

"Aye." Kaede said. "This necklace will protect ye from yer demon side. Good luck."

"Huh?"

"Ye're going to fight off the other demons, aren't ye?"

Kagome smiled and said goodbye.

She put on the necklace and noticed that it started to glow before concealing her appearance, aura, and scent. Perfect.

On her way to a cave filled with demons, she met Koga.

"Hello," Kagome said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was merely observing your beautiful features." Koga said.

"I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to Inuyasha." Koga noted how her voice sent chills through his spine.

"Very well." Koga said.

Just then, one of Koga's comrades came out from the darkness and launched into Kagome, knocking off her necklace.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Koga said, angrily.

"Look…" The other wolf demon said.

"Oi…" Kagome said, and noticed her necklace was off. "Shi— "

"Kagome, you are a demon?"

"…Yes…" Kagome sighed and sat down. "I recently discovered that I had dormant demon blood in me, and I was considered a half-demon until I was attacked and…Forget it…" She turned and walked away towards the rocky cave filled with demons.

"Kagome wai—," Koga tripped and couldn't finish his sentence and watched as Kagome disappeared into the darkness of the cave. He decided to follow her.

In the cave…

Kagome took what seemed to be acid-dipped needles from thin air and shot them at many of the demons, who all disintegrated while more of them came. Then she brought out her red Kakuhantou and slashed at the other demons. Koga watched her in awe and fear.

Kagome ripped out what looked like a demon's heart and squashed it between her hands. The look on her eyes was pure joy. She dashed through most of the weak demons simply by running through them, blood trickling down her hands. She licked them clean, fire burning in her eyes.

She moved through the cave, and Koga had to stealthily find his way in to continue his spying. He noticed that Kagome's blue eyes flashed a deadly red now.

"Naraku…" Kagome rasped. Koga _eep!_ed and dashed out of the cave.

"Ah…Inuyasha wench…" Naraku said. "I have noticed that your scent has changed…Have you come to challenge me?"

"That is exactly what I'm here for."

**Sneak Peak: You'll find out that Kagome works for a demon exterminator in later chapters.**


	3. Kugome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS.**

**When Kagome is out of her own control, she will be called Kugome.**

"Naraku…" Kagome rasped. Koga _eep!_ed and dashed out of the cave.

"Ah…Inuyasha wench…" Naraku said. "I have noticed that your scent has changed…Have you come to challenge me?"

"That is exactly what I'm here for."

--

When Koga thought it was safe, he checked back into the cave. Naraku and Kagome were still fighting, so he decided to watch. Kagome seemed to be keeping up, that is, every time Naraku hit her, she back up and continued fighting. Until —

"This is tiring." Naraku said. "You shall be my servant." And with that, the clinks of chains followed. The metallic rings wrapped around Kagome's slender body and began to burn. Kagome tried to struggle, but that made the white-hot pain only worse. Then, it stopped as if it was never there in the first place.

"Get up."

"Yes Master." Kagome was shocked at herself. Her body was moving on its own! Not _again_!

Kugome got up and took out her blood-red whip. Expressionless, she whipped the blade around Koga and severely injured him. Tears fell from everywhere on Kugome's body. Her arms, her eyes, and her blade. Anything she touched at the time had a bit of the dewey substance.

"You are now part of me," Naraku said to Kugome. "You will be my spawn of sadness."

--

Inuyasha and co. were worried about Kagome. They had just come from a village and acquired a new friend, who could bring the dead back to life such as the witch Urasue. Her name was Jani.

When they reached the edge of the village, they saw a woman cloaked in white. Her eyes were white and expressed nothing but sorrow and sadness. Her shadow was long and mournful-looking. She reeked of Naraku. Her fangs were tiny and stout like a vampires and her skin was very pale, with no demonic markings on it anymore. She had a gray collar around her neck, and her lips moved as she said one word. "Inuyasha…" At first it was a growl, but then tears fell onto the ground, and they seemed to be coming from nowhere. Her white cape was flowing gracefully in the wind, and she gave everyone a gaze of pure beauty. She took her pale, cold hand out and shot out acidic needles and shouted. "INUYASHA!"

As Kugome moved, her smooth, silky, silver-red bangs swished in the air. Inuyasha managed to hit her arm and black blood spilled out. She took out more needles and shot them at Inuyasha. Sango shot her Hiraikotsu at Kugome, who dodged it and threw it into Miroku, who was preparing to unleash his Kazaana. Kugome's lips formed a thin line that could have been a smirk. She made a bow using her spiritual energy and did the same with an arrow. She twirled it in the air for a bit and shot it at Inuyasha, and it burst into salty, wet tears. "Kagome!"

For an instant when she was hurting Inuyasha, Naraku's bond with her broke for a while. Her eyes flicked to red and her silver hair regained their normal color. "Kill me…" She rasped.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"Fool." Kagome turned back to Kugome.

Inuyasha stabbed Kugome in the chest, accidentally setting free her soul, which flew out and was absorbed in the brown earth, and moments later, Kikyo regenerated with a full human body. She expertly created an illusion.

**What the illusion made everyone see:**

Kikyo rose from the ground. "Where did you come from, Kikyo?" Asked Inuyasha, after Kugome had died for what seemed like no reason whatsoever.

"I have learned from my past mistakes, Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "The Devil freed me from Hell and gave me a second chance. I will not abuse it as I did last time. Will you let me join you?"

"Yes."

**Illusion end.**

Inuyasha picked up Kugome's body and laid it to rest at a cave. "Good bye." He said, and walked away with Kikyo and the others. What he didn't notice was that blood was drawing towards Kagome and piling there. Blood from demons she killed. Blood from humans. Any kind of Blood. The Shikon Jewel in her hand turned scarlet.

_Inuyasha…_ Kagome's voice echoed through his mind.

Inuyasha and co trudged up towards the Naraku Cave while Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were the only ones mourning Kagome's death.

"You big meanie jerkface!" Shippo said, crying. "Bring Kagome back! I want Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, how can you be so unaffected by Kagome's death?!" Said Sango.

When they finally got to the damp cave, Naraku was waiting for them. "Huhuhuh…" He said. "I see you have killed my new servant. No matter, I will fight you. That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes."

And they fought. The Inu Gang kept attacking Naraku, and while he was distracted, Kikyo fired a purified arrow into Naraku's chest, and he turned to dust. (a/n: Note that this is easier said than done.)

"_I will never die as long as my servants live…fools…"_ Naraku's voice echoed in the cave.

'_What does he mean_?' Wondered Inuyasha.

The Inuyasha Gang walked over to a clearing somewhere and started a fire. "What should we make for dinner?" Asked Miroku.

"I'll go find some fish." Said Sango.

"I'll come with you." Shortly after Miroku and Sango departed, a loud slap was heard.

"I'm gonna get some wild berries." Said Inuyasha. "Maybe a few vegetables if we're lucky. Maybe we can make soup."

"I'll go hunt for some food." Kikyo said.

Half an hour later, when they all found their food, they made fish smothered in delicious berry sauce and vegetable soup with a few chunks of meat here and there. Jani was the one who made the meal using the food the others had gathered. They were sure that they would spend the last moments of this weekend relaxing and enjoying eachother.

**THE END (No, not really.)**


	4. One of My Warriors

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS.**

**When Kagome is out of her own control, she will be called Kugome.**

Half an hour later, when they all found their food, they made fish smothered in delicious berry sauce and vegetable soup with a few chunks of meat here and there. Jani was the one who made the meal using the food the others had gathered. They were sure that they would spend the last moments of this weekend relaxing and enjoying eachother.

--

Unfortunately, they were wrong.

In the cave where the body of Kagome lay, she regained her energy through the Shikon Jewel, though she was still bound to Naraku. Her white hair turned silky black, and her clothes were a scarlet that matched the new color of her eyes. Her claws were elongated and she had stripes coming down from her eyes. "Inuyasha…" She growled. She floated over to where Naraku was sitting, in a meadow surrounded by a barrage of Shadows. "It is me, Master." Kagome (a/n: Yes, now she has full control) said.

"Ah, Kagome," Naraku said. "What is it?"

"The Shikon Jewel, Master." Kagome said, and presented it to him.

"Good work," Naraku said. "You are much better and more loyal than that Kagura. For that, I shall grant you your immortality." He blew a wind towards Kagome, and shadows engulfed her as he clothes and claws turned black. Her ears grew elfish.

"Thank you, my Master."

"You are my servant no longer. Now you are one of my warriors."

She bowed low and stalked away.

Kagome walked over to a village. It was large and fairly prosperous. There was no doubt that she could have a lot of fun here…

So, she jumped and landed on top of a slate rock. The resulting noise caused a few people to come out of their houses. Kagome kneeled on the ground and used her blackish blood to paint out intricate pentagrams and symbols into the rock. She mumbled something indistinct, and suddenly, the rock glowed! It turned blue and apparently supplied Kagome with a lot of power, as her eyes wrenched open with a satisfied look on her face.

--

The Inu Gang, of course, sensed the ruckus, and rushed to save the villagers, who were all being slaughtered by, what they though was, an evil demon. Her aura and scent lacked those of Naraku, but they could tell this was one of his spawn.

"Die!" Inuyasha said, leaping and slashing at Kagome, who was licking blood off her lips. She immediately turned around and struck him, and cause Inuyasha to collapse.

Instantly, Kikyo showed up from her hiding place in the bushes and released a blessed arrow. Kagome caught it in midair and smirked. She licked the arrow tip and it melted.

Then, Kagome walked up slowly to Inuyasha. She lazily dodged the attacks coming towards her until Inuyasha and Kagome were chest-to-chest. "Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled. She put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and it immediately started burn. Kagome ducked out of the way as Inuyasha tried to swipe his claws at her and managed to hit Kikyo.

She conjured up Acid Needles and threw them at everybody. Sango caught her by surprise with the boomerang and knocked out Kagome's veil. It fell off and everyone saw her face.

"Kagome…?" Asked Inuyasha. Smirking, Kagome vanished.

Naraku instantly materialized in front of them, grinning evilly.

--

**Yeah, I know, short chappy. REALLY short. I tend to get less ideas for my fanfics as they go on. Can someone give me ideas?**


End file.
